Invisible
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: 6X21 / El hombre invisible no existe, pero Damon está seguro de que un hombre invisible lo está acosando. Y no parece tener las intenciones más... puras. / Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


Esta historia viene del beso Kaimon. Quise escribir algo sobre ellos en cuanto vi el vídeo, pero no ha sido hasta hoy que se me ha ocurrido esto. No sé cómo quedaría esto en TVD, pero me gustaría que hubiese sucedido. Sería mucho mejor que lo que pasó en realidad. O al menos eso creo yo.

 **#PALABRAS:** 600.

 **AVISO:** Esta historia ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de lo personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de la CW.

* * *

 **INVISIBLE**

Damon esperaba a que su hermano viniera a buscarlo. Se lo iba a llevar de viaje. Justo aquel día, el día en que su mejor amigo Alaric se casaba, su hermano quería llevárselo de excursión. Estaba claro que Stefan tenía el don de la oportunidad.

De repente, el vampiro escuchó que la puerta se abría. Podría haber sido fácilmente su hermano, pero Damon sabía que no era así. Su hermano le había dejado bien claro que no iba a entrar en la casa, que lo esperaría en el coche. Y el Mustang rojo de Stefan todavía no estaba allí. Así que tendría que ser otra persona. En aquel momento, Bonnie y Elena estaban en el piso inferior de la casa, junto a Jo, preparándose para la boda. Tenía que ser Caroline, que por fin se había dignado a volver.

Damon sintió una presencia en la habitación. Se giró, con el ceño fruncido, pero no vio nada. Dejó su copa de champagne en la mesa, e investigó su dormitorio. Después de tantos años vivo y de todo lo que había visto a lo largo de ellos, no le sorprendería que existiera el hombre invisible. Así que lo mejor era ser prevenido.

—¿Me buscas, vampirito? —susurró una voz en su oído.

Damon se giró, pero no vio nada. Conocía aquella voz. No sabía de quién era, porque claramente había intentado cambiar su tono; pero estaba seguro de que, en unos pocos minutos, lograría reconocerla. Sólo necesitaba tiempo. Y hacerla hablar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—prefería aparentar que reconocía aquella voz; estaba seguro de que aquello le daría poder.

—He venido a buscarte, claramente. Tengo mucho que hacer hoy, pero he guardado un par de horas para ti. Te lo mereces, al fin y al cabo.

Damon frunció el ceño. Estaba a punto de ubicarla. Sólo necesitaba que hablara un poco más. Y, si la persona que estaba en aquella habitación junto a él era quien él pensaba, estaba de suerte; adoraba hablar.

—Pensaba que tendrías otro objetivo.

—Y lo tengo. Pero para ella tengo otra cosa pensada.

Una mano le rozó la nuca, y Damon se volvió y golpeó. No alcanzó a nadie, pero supo que había estado a punto. Pero, por lo visto, a la otra persona no le molestó, porque lo siguiente que hizo fue rodearle la cintura con los brazos. Damon se revolvió y consiguió desasirse, pero no antes de notar un cuerpo presionado contra el suyo. Un cuerpo claramente masculino, más alto y fornido que el suyo.

—Muéstrate de una vez. Y deja de joder.

El hombre invisible rió. Parecía encantado con el modo en que estaban sucediendo las cosas.

—No sería tan divertido. ¿No te parece?

Entonces sopló en la nuca de Damon. El vampiro volvió a golpear, y acertó en el pecho del otro hombre, que se quejó antes de aparecer ante él.

—Kai.

—Hola, Damon.

El brujo sonreía ampliamente mientras que lo saludaba con la mano. Damon quiso atacarlo, pero el chico no se lo permitió. Volvió a desaparecer, y al momento siguiente estaba tras él, sosteniéndole los brazos a la espalda con una de sus manos y sujetándolo de la cintura con la otra. Damon quiso desasirse, pero se dio cuenta de que Kai estaba mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía.

Kai acercó su boca al oído del vampiro, dejando que su aliento le hiciera cosquillas.

—No voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya, Damon. Debes saber algo: eres mío.

—Vete a la mier…

Kai le partió el cuello. El trabajo estaba terminado.


End file.
